DOG
by FangirlWolfie
Summary: Blaise had always liked Draco. Too bad Draco had always belonged to someone else.


_**DOG**_

* * *

Blaise had always liked Draco. Too bad Draco had always belonged to someone else.

* * *

"The fuck Draco!"

Said Draco turned around at the exclamation to find himself face to face with Blaise Zabini, one of the few seventh year Slytherins that had remained for their eight year at Hogwarts.

"What are you on about?" Draco drawled as he'd been sitting quietly in the library, reading.

Blaise just stared back at the blonde Slytherin as he couldn't believe his ears.

"What I'm on about? Draco… It looks like someone has tired to strangle you. What the fuck happened?"

"What do you mean?" Draco abandoned his book in favour for running a hand over his throat, making memories spark to life as he remembered what had happened previously that day. "Fuck", he mumbled and dropped his book in favour of making a beeline for the bathroom. Draco tore the door open and went to the nearest mirror to examine his sore throat.

It looked bad. Like really bad.

His whole throat was blue-ish and bruised with actual bite-marks if you looked closely. It started from underneath his jaw and ended in a rough line just above his collarbone, making it seem almost like a murder attempt in its rawness and violent colouring. Draco touched his neck in fascination as a slow burn made its appearance inside him.

"_Merlin_ it really does look bad? Doesn't it?" Draco whispered to himself in the mirror.

"Are you kidding me", Draco jerked at the sudden sound that came from where Blaise leaned against the bathroom door. "It looks freaking scary and nerve wreaking. Who the fuck did this to you?"

Blaise's expression suddenly changed, like he'd come to a realization as he stepped away from the door and put a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked into the blonde boy's eyes with steel in his gaze and a firm expression.

"Draco…You can't let yourself get pushed over like this. I know we have to lay low after the war, especially with the Ministry keeping an extra eye on us but Draco…" Blaise's grip on Draco's shoulder tightened. "That doesn't mean that you're not allowed to defend yourself." Blaise squeezed his shoulder before his gentle demeanours changed. "Now tell me who the fuck did this?!"

Draco had literarily no idea how to proceed as he hadn't been attack… or at least not in the manner that Blaise presumed. He'd been quite willing to be honest. But there was no way he was going to tell about how he'd gotten his neck marked and especially not by whom. Not yet anyway… Maybe never if things didn't work out.

But Blaise looked ready to slay someone and Draco felt oddly touched at the otherwise quiet man's protective feelings.

"Blaise", Draco said after a heartbeat of quiet. "It's not that."

Blaise scowled at the blonde's secretive phrasing and raised a questioning eyebrow at the sentence. Draco sighed deeply.

"You know…" He started, unsure of how to phrase this without giving too much away. "I'm seeing someone."

Blaise stared at him blankly for a few short moments before snapping back to reality with a hissing sound.

"You're seeing someone? The fuck do you mean you're seeing someone? Are you seeing a freaking vampire or what!?" Blaise grabbed a hold of Draco's jaw and forced his head upwards to examinee the presumably "love-bites" closer. More like basilisk-bites, Blaise concluded after an appraising of the mistreated flesh on Draco's throat. Who ever Draco was seeing seemed to have gained total control over the blonde snake and Blaise didn't really like the feeling of that.

Not one bit.

He'd known Draco since they were young, and even thought the blonde had been through several relationships; it had always seemed to Blaise that Draco had been the partner in control. The one who made the calls or at least the "end-calls." He couldn't really imagine why Draco would agree to be marked in this manner. Which on one hand could be seen as a possessive marking, but on the other hand could be considered an act of domination. Or a bit of both.

Blaise suddenly remembered that one time two years ago when he and Draco had shared a kiss. They'd both been drunk and Draco had just broken up with Cecilia or what the fuck her name had been. He'd complained that she'd spent too much time with him, demanded too much attention and had been lousy in bed. Draco blamed their short time of dating on a momentarily lapse in his judgment. They'd both had a tad bit too much to drink as the blonde drama queen had complained about Cecilia and how sexually frustrated she'd made him. He'd also loudly patted himself on the back for breaking up with said girl, a stroke of genius, as he'd put it.

Maybe it had been Draco's soft lips and red cheeks, or how he'd listened to the blonde complain about sex, or lack of it. But Blaise had just sealed the blonde beauty's mouth shut with his own. For a while Draco had responded to the slow kiss, and it had been heavenly. Then he'd pushed Blaise away and laughed before starting to complain about alcohol and what it managed to do to ones judgement. Blaise had laughed along at the moment, but it had hurt.

Now Draco was stating that he was seeing someone and that he cared about this someone. Cared about this person enough to let him be marked like this. Like he didn't care about the important Malfoy-honour anymore or his own reputation.

Who had managed to make Draco bloody Malfoy fall so hard that he'd forgot about his appearance? But most important of all, if Draco cared more about this other person than himself Blaise would have to step in. It was no way that whoever this person was were going to step all over the Prince of Slytherin without any consequences, Blaise would make sure of that.

The dark haired snake felt how hot anger rose up within him as his hands shook of the burning feeling.

"Why would you let someone do this Draco? At least tell me this someone has a neck matching yours."

Draco just looked dazed for a moment. Like he remembered something wonderful. Blaise already hated this "someone" that could render Draco to this. He'd gotten a moment in heaven from their brief kiss two years ago. While this new person had Draco to his or hers disposal for as long as they would have him. Because Blaise was fairly certain Draco wouldn't do any _"end-calls"_, not this time.

Why, Blaise wondered brokenly. Why was it always someone else? Even when Draco had started going out with guys, Blaise had never been on the list. Not that he really wanted in all honesty. The prince of Slytherin was a cold-hearted playboy, true to the rumours, and Blaise would rather stay friends than be a passing distraction.

But now… When the unthinkable had happened and Draco had fallen, _**hard**_, Blaise wished desperately that he was this someone… even thought he knew he wasn't. And probably would never be.

"The neck Draco", Blaise reminded the blonde haired boy as he seemed to have drifted away in thoughts.

Draco looked up at Blaise with startled eyes. "Oh right", he mumbled in a distinctly confused way. He closed his eyes for a moment as he seemed to gather his thoughts. Then he took a deep breath before looking at Blaise with hard eyes. "Sorry Blaise but I can't tell you right now. I..." He broke off and for a moment Blaise saw a side he really didn't like seeing of Draco.

Vulnerable. Fragile. Insecure.

It disappeared as quick as it had appeared but it didn't matter. Blaise had already seen it.

"I'm not sure he would want that", Draco whispered at last with a strange thickness to his voice.

He? So it was a he... Not surprisingly really. The mark on Draco's neck had been too brutal to been put there by a girl. It felt like a nightmare confirmed as Blaise saw Draco squirm when he realized he'd just given away the gender of this "someone".

"A he", Blaise repeated stupidly. Draco looked at his dark haired friend from under long pale lashes.

"Yes", he said in confirmation and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive posture.

Blaise felt cold as he watched Draco getting all protective around him. Like the blonde didn't trust him after seven years of friendship.

The dark haired Slytherin took a deep, calming breath.

"Draco", he begun carefully. "I don't care if your partner is a bloke or gal. What I on the other hand do care about is you and honestly you're not acting like your usual self right now." Blaise saw uncertainty flutter over Draco's pale features as his pose lost some of its fire. He stared up at Blaise with a tired expression.

"Sorry... It's just..." Draco grew quiet once again and put a hand on his throat. Caressing it in an almost loving manner. Blaise felt a tight knot in his stomach at the gesture. It made it seem like the blonde valued the mark, bearing it as a fond token instead of a shameful reminder.

Blaise began to speak gently with Draco as he with careful hands tilted the blonde's head so that their eyes met. "Draco I'm sorry but right now you're a _**dog**_ and I hope that this is just a passing thing because I'm fucking scared for you right now. Your whipped man, hard."

Draco stared back at Blaise with big eyes as the dark haired Slytherin's words registered. He looked somewhere between desperate and hopeless.

"I know", he said at last in a quiet voice. "I know I'm a _**dog**_, and I know that this isn't like me... But Blaise", Draco looked at his friend with determination in his eyes. "This is the one", he said as an odd smile graced his features. "There is no one else and frankly has never been. I'd be horrified if I heard myself say this a few years ago but now..." He gave Blaise a certain look. "I'd do anything for him, I'd take anything he gives me and still ask for more."

Blaise stared at Draco a few moments after his speech, feeling odd in a bad way.

"You sound like a damn Hufflepuff."

Draco just smiled wistfully. "Yeah isn't it horrible." He laughed shortly.

Maybe it was the situation or the way that the blonde Slytherin's smile had given the feeling of a drowning man taking his last breath. But Blaise felt an overwhelming urge to just toss Draco over one shoulder and run away. Away from this stupid person who Draco had given his heart to, away from the mistreated flesh on Draco's throat and away from the longing look in Draco's eyes as soon as his mind drifted away.

"You should take the bruises away", Blaise said in a thick voice.

Draco looked faintly surprised for a moment before gather his bearings.

"Mm... It does stand out rather a lot doesn't it..."

Blaise only nodded in return as he brought forth his wand. He waved it once over Draco's throat and muttered the indication. Draco only wore a look of disappointment at the procedure and let his hand linger over his throat in a protective manner. Like he wanted the damn bruises to stay.

But oddly enough it seemed to have worked, because the marks stayed.

"What the..." Blaise mumbled to himself and Draco looked into the bathroom mirror at the exclamation. He smiled at the marks which were still there, as brutal as ever, and turned around to face Blaise with faint amusement.

"Is the power of love too strong for young Zabini?"

Blaise scowled at the taunt and furiously cast the indication again. Louder and with wider movements. But the marks stayed. Still angry at the amused smirk the blonde before him wore, Blaise cast a detect-spell to see if any protection wards or the like had been placed around Draco's throat.

But what he got back was worse than any protection spell could ever be.

"Draco", Blaise said in a serious voice that made the blonde drop his smirk. "Who the fuck is this person!?"

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice sounded worried for the first time as he turned back towards the mirror to check on his marks that hadn't faded at all.

"There's magic in these marks! Raw fucking magic! Who have you been hoking up with? I was just kidding with the vampire bit... But Draco? These are permanent until whoever put them there takes them away..!" Blaise felt a great unease settle in his stomach as he saw a small frown appear on the blonde's forehead.

_Small frown_...!? Like this wasn't a big issue. Like this was a minor detail... How could he not get it!?

"Draco", Blaise said slowly as if he was speaking to a five year old. "Someone put this... _**Curse**_ on you with great effort. He who you've declared your undying love for have made _these_..." Blaise allowed his finger to trace an unusual deep bite mark on Draco's Adam's apple. "...Permanent to show you off as his possession. Do you get that you're being mistreated? Do you get that he's humiliating you? Draco I'm fucking scared for what's going to happen to you!"

Blaise looked into the warm eyes of one Draco Malfoy as said Draco gave him a sincere smile.

"Thanks Blaise" he said with soft voice. It made something tighten painfully inside Blaise as Draco continued to speak. "But I really think this permanent business was an accident-"

"_**Accident**_!" Blaise sneered and grabbed a hold of Draco's shoulders with a painful grip. "This is hard to do! _**THIS**_.." Blaise voice faltered as he shook his head in hopelessness. "This is complex magic Draco, not a _fucking_ accident."

Draco still looked unconvinced as he just rolled his eyes and nodded short Blaise. "Whatever you say", he mumbled and tried to move himself out from the dark haired Slytherin's grasp.

But Blaise only tightened his grip. Draco didn't get it. Definitely not. He was a freaking DOG! One of those people that they used to laugh at because how could anyone fall so low as to obey a person without any gain. A dog would just follow command with the hope of praise and be let down again and again without even caring about being treated as an equal. A dog was as low as you could _sink_.

Once Draco had experimented by getting himself a dog. A pretty dark haired girl named Amanda. He'd even taken her to the Yule ball during their forth year. At first he'd been nice to her being on his best behaviour, even Blaise had begun to feel jealous of the act, because it was an act... _An act of pure evil_. Then Draco had begun to grow distant, always with good excuses, and like a dog she'd stayed loyal.

After months of emotional torture he'd broken it off with her. She'd cried and howled his name, or so the rumours said. But in the end she'd managed to move on... _Barely_.

Draco knew that shit. He new what happened to dogs. You had them for a while, entertained by the loyal act and predictable behaviour. But you didn't fall in love with a dog, you didn't marry a dog and you defiantly grew bored of it when the "_puppy-time_" was over.

So Blaise held on, because if someone reduced Draco freaking Malfoy to a dog, he didn't think the blonde would ever manage to stop barking. Because if you fell from high, it was damn near impossible to climb back up.

"Draco you need to snap out of this now, this isn't you", Blaise almost growled into the blonde's face. He wished that Pansy, Crab or Goyle was here, then maybe retrieving old Draco would be simpler. But he had to try to stop this, before it went too far...

If it hadn't gone too far already.

"Blaise", Draco snapped back at the hysterical Slytherin. "Stop this goddamnit. It was too late years ago! I'm a damn _**dog**_ to this person alright!" Draco trembled in Blaise grip and with horror the dark haired Slytherin saw tears well up in the blonde boy's eyes. He didn't cry, but the tears was still there, barely containable.

"You hate this", Blaise realized with a start.

Draco only looked at him with an angry expression, the fear of what he'd had become concealed for the moment.

"That's the worst part of it", he almost whispered. "I don't hate it... I love it."

"And you hate that you love it?"

Draco was quiet a beat too long, his silence answering the question way before his mouth did: "No".

Blaise looked at his friend as he'd never seen him before. As he'd never known him before, and if going by what Draco just had said he hadn't.

"I don't know you", Blaise barely noticed that he'd said the words. Draco just stared back at him with a firm expression, seeming to brace himself for an explosion.

"You do."

Blaise didn't listen. "I thought I loved you... But then again I never knew you..." Draco had gone completely still in his friends arms as Blaise stared at Draco with a foreign expression. "You were so perfect", he barely noticed how his hand cupped Draco's jaw and how his thumb stroke the blonde's cheek with tender movements. "And then you're one of them... The _fucking_ dogs?! The ones who we used to look down on and spit at! The ones who crawled at our feet..."

Blaise didn't know if he'd become possessed or if he just lost something... Like his sanity. But he just couldn't stop the hurtful words from escaping his mouth. At least now he had Draco's full attention. At least now Draco didn't think about his _vampire_ boyfriend.

Blaise's grip hardened around Draco's jaw. "If you must crawl at someone's feet... Why won't you crawl at _mine_?"

Draco looked at Blaise with pity in his eyes. Like he knew how it felt having an unrequited love, like he knew what Blaise was going through.

Blaise hated that look. Hated the pity that shone in Draco's eyes. He would rather face hate than pity.

And it was a simple way to make that happen.

Without leaving time for second thoughts or regrets, Blaise tightened his hold on Draco's jaw and plunged towards the soft mouth with the full lips.

For a moment or two it almost felt as if Draco responded to the kiss. Like the surprised inhale had been made because of something else, perhaps lust. And Blaise let his hands run through the Slytherin's blonde hair and marvelled at the soft feel. Life felt wonderful.

And then reality crashed down in sync with Draco's teeth. Because the blonde dog in front of him bit down on his tongue with the ferocity of a cat and efficiently made all thoughts of heaven disappear from Blaise's mind.

"Fuck!"

But Draco only kept on struggling to escape with elbows and kicks without a care for Blaise's exclamation.

"Just let me go you fucking coward", Draco mumbled through gritted teeth. Too bad the words only made Blaise do the opposite. In other words hold on tighter.

Blaise was way beyond rational thoughts at this point. But he made damn sure to hold onto the fire-spitting dragon in his arms as if it was life itself. Because he would lose Draco. After he let him go he would lose him forever, because he'd made a fucking _**dog**_ of himself. He accused Draco for being a _dog_ when in reality he was the one who was... a…-

_Salazar_ he would lose Draco. Blaise tightened his arms.

Draco kept on fighting for a while, but it became apparent pretty soon that Blaise wasn't going to let go if Draco wasn't prepared to do serious damage. And apparently he wasn't.

Blaise felt Draco relax against him and he exhaled slowly. He was pretty sure he had a bruised eye and a split lip but otherwise nothing too eye provoking.

"Sorry, sorry", Blaise heard himself mumble as his arms shook from exhaustion of keeping Draco contained.

Draco sighed deeply before pushing himself away from Blaise's chest. Blaise tightened his hold out of cheer panic. Draco relaxed once again after the weak attempt to free himself.

"Blaise", Draco said with a tired voice.

"Sorry, sorry", Blaise just mumbled without meeting the eyes of the beautiful creature in his arms.

"Blaise", Draco repeated with a stronger voice. "It's okay."

Blaise just shook his head and tried to keep tears at bay. What a fucking mess he'd made of this situation.

"It's not okay..." He responded after a moment of silence. He felt Draco stiffen in his arms at his exclamation.

"What do you mean", the blonde asked slowly trying to push himself out of the dark haired Slytherin's arms once again. This time Blaise let him.

He watched how Draco stepped away from him. He had swollen lips and some blood around the corners of his mouth. His hair looked disheveled as well as his robes and Blaise felt a tingle of guilt at Draco's state. He had caused that... Against Draco's will.

But the blonde boy didn't run away at the first opportunity. He stood a few meters away from Blaise but still without running.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" The blonde boy repeated. "If I say that this is okay then isn't it my fucking privilege as a victim to decide that!?" Draco sounded annoyed.

Blaise was quick to nod in agreement. "Yes but-", he interrupted himself with a choked sound. "This..." He gestured towards Draco's throat with diverted eyes. "Is still not okay."

"Haven't we been through this already?" Draco sounded tired at the statement.

"Yes but that doesn't make it any less true."

Draco got a soft expression as he looked at Blaise. Like he understood what Blaise had done and why he'd done it.

"We must talk", he said instead of arguing. "And this...", he gestured with his hand at the bathroom and smirked in a very Malfoy-ish way, which calmed Blaise more than anything. "...Isn't the place."

Blaise only nodded, feeling an odd feeling of happiness as the blonde hadn't run away from him. That Draco still was his friend and perhaps he would continue to be? Even if Blaise never could have Draco, perhaps he could re-earn the privilege to stand by the blonde boy's side?

"Sorry", Blaise only manage to say as Draco's eyes swept over his features. No doubt taking in his ruffled state of blood and bruises.

"It was not okay to do this", Draco said in a choked voice. "It feels like I should hate you for doing this to me..." He drifted off and Blaise felt a cold hand grasp his heart in the silence. Maybe he wouldn't be given a second chance after all.

"But", Draco picked up in a surprisingly mild voice. "I can't blame you... I... I would have done the same. Have actually done the same..." He laughed quietly and Blaise felt a stab of pain at the happiness of the sound. "…But", Draco continued with a soft voice. "Let's talk in the common room, okay?"

"Yeah", Blaise said in a thin voice. Trying to hide his nervousness, trying and failing. "Let's go."

Draco was first out the door and Blaise followed shortly after….

…And stopped.

Because Draco had frozen at the spot and stared at the trio in front of them as if death was manifested in the three.

"Draco?" Blaise said in a questioning voice. Draco didn't turn at the call of his name and Blaise turned his attention to the Gryffindors in front of them.

It was the war heroes. Harry Potter and his two friends the muggle born and the so-called weasel. Draco had always despised them and Blaise's hadn't exactly fancied them, but neither had he hated them. If not for Draco he might even have liked them a little, after all they had saved the wizard world, on several occasions. But for now they stood in the way of a dreadful, but necessary talk and Blaise didn't feel like fighting the lions today.

Sadly the weasel had other plans.

"Oh", the red head said with a teasing smirk. "Isn't it the ferret and..." His voice drifted off as he tired to place Blaise. When he apparently couldn't recall him, he just snorted: "and a fellow snake."

Blaise would have laughed at the clumsy expression if not for Draco who had been unusually stiff and quiet. Not even trying to meet the weasel's banter.

"What have you two done?" The weasel continued as he took in Draco and Blaise's ruffled state. His eyes widen as his gaze swept over Draco's neck and an evil smirk graced the red head's features. "Your neck and hair look thoroughly shagged to me ferret... Didn't know you was the one to take it from behind."

"Ron", the muggle born sounded accusing as she clearly disagreed with her... **What**? _**boyfriend's **_(?) phrasing.

"But Mione just look at them", the weasel gestured towards Draco who were still to move from the spot where he seemed to have frozen solid. "This... Snake have clearly just shagged Malfoy, can't you see his neck and hair and _Merlin_ clothes?"

"Yes but Ron..." The muggle born didn't say anything as she suddenly turned to face Blaise and Draco with a serious expression. She almost appeared to examine the both boys and furrowed her eyebrows with a concerned look.

"Malfoy", she suddenly said in a mild voice. Draco jerked at the sound. "You can come with me if you want... We can go to the hospital wing?"

Blaise just stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. The weasel joined him in his surprised reaction by opening his mouth and stare at his... Was she his _girlfriend_? With an open mouth.

"Why the fuck would he go with you", Blaise wondered with an annoyed voice.

"No one asked for your opinion", the damn mud-blood returned with a sharp voice.

"Hermione what the _fuck_ is going on!?" Her boyfriend the weasel almost screamed at her.

She whipped around and said in a loud voice to her boyfriend. "Can't you see it!? Malfoy's been freaking attacked!"

"What", Blaise sounded surprised and a bit crazy as he laughed at her statement. How the fuck did she know that? He sent Draco an eye as he stepped forward to stand side by side with the blonde. Draco's lips were swollen, his neck was a fucking mess, his clothes and hair was ruffled and he had that blood around the corners of his mouth. It kind of looked like someone had slapped him... Blaise felt something cold in his stomach as he remembered his own appearance.

A black eye and a split lip, but otherwise fine except his slightly ajar robes. Fuck this looked exactly like it was, like he had attacked Draco. Not that he had attacked Draco as successfully as their appearance led one to believe but he was non-the less… Busted.

But Draco had forgiven him, Blaise reminded himself as he saw the stupid mud-blood witch move a step towards the blonde Slytherin. The same blonde who was still to say a word about the situation.

"Draco", Blaise said and grabbed a hold of his fellow Slytherin's robe.

Then he felt it explode around him. A raw magical wave.

The corridor had been empty except a few first years further down the hall and the trio in front of them. But as an ocean of wild magic broke free, everyone in the hall fell to their knees, blackening out or barely holding on to consciousness.

"Harry", the mud-blood gasped as she seemed to have taken the force of the power burst somewhat better than Blaise himself. Blaise just tried to keep his head above water and breath with his semi-crushed lungs. Had the Granger said Potter's first name? Was he the one with this much power!?

Sure who didn't know that Potter had returned to Hogwarts with a huge magical core, but this? Blaise had never felt anything like it... Like being a worm in front of a God. _**Fuck**_.

"Harry", another voice said the wizard-world saviour's name with an unsure sound to it. It made the crushing feeling lessen and Blaise took a deep breath of air, feeling relived but scared.

He managed to place the voice that had spoken in his weakening state, and realized with a start that it had been Draco. Why the fuck had Draco called Potter Harry?

Draco looked scared as he kneeled on the floor beside where Blaise lay, somehow taking the onslaught of power even better than Granger who leaned against the corridor wall. Potter strode forward with a chilling stride that screamed confidence and power to end up beside Draco.

"I can feel his magical signature all over you", he said in a low voice as he took a hold of Draco's jaw with rough movements. To Blaise surprise Draco let himself be maneuverer by Potter, only wearing a worried expression. "The fuck did he do to you Draco?" Potter's voice sounded demanding and Draco looked up at the golden boy with a guarded expression.

"It was nothing Harry, we've solved it", Draco whispered, visually trembling as Potter looked at him with something dark in his eyes.

"Yeah", Potter said in a sarcastic voice. Blaise whimpered as he felt the magical pressure return with new force, crushing him down and making his magical core tremble of exhaustion.

"Harry we solved it, please", Draco begged Potter. Fucking begged on his knees with a pleading expression on his face. Blaise felt like puking at the sight, too bad that he was occupied with trying to relearn how to breathe.

Potter just stared at Draco with a grim expression, like he was considering if he was going to torture or simply just kill. Blaise felt a chill run down his spine as he got an unwelcome reminder of the dark lord. _Cold, calculating and merciless_. The only thing that kept Blaise from saying his final prays was the flicker of concern when Potter looked at Draco. Like he cared about the blonde snake...

And then Blaise realized what this was all about. Why Draco had called Potter Harry. Why Potter called Draco by his first name instead of his last... It should have been obvious from the start really. Who was the only person to make Draco lose his cool? Potter. Who was the person Draco had obsessed about for eight years? _**Harry bloody Potter**_.

And now it had come down to this?

Sure logically thinking, Draco had been Potter's dog for years. Always trying to rile up the golden boy, even disguising himself as an archenemy to just be something to Potter, since scar-head had made it clear in first year that they couldn't be friends.

Blaise felt a surge of pity mixed with pain as he looked at Draco kneeling down before Potter. He looked absolutely terrified as scar-head let his thumb trace over Draco's lower lip. But Blaise knew that he wasn't scared of the fact that the golden boy had made him kneel before him, he was scared of losing Potter. A classic _dog_ right there.

Draco didn't care if Potter humiliated him or if he had to follow the golden boy in a leash. He'd gladly do that because nothing else mattered to him anymore, nothing else but Potter.

He would still love Potter even if the golden boy killed Blaise... That realization was painful but no less true. Blaise just watched the interaction with the defeater of dark lords and the ex Death Eater as he prayed that Potter had a better temper than the last man with this much power. The man also known as lord Voldemort.

Potter's hand had started to run through Draco's hair with soft movements as he stared down at the blonde before him.

"This isn't alright and saying please won't solve this", Potter snarled into the startled face of Draco Malfoy. His eyes wandered over the blonde boy's face with a calculating gaze, stopping at the blood that stained Draco's mouth corner. He growled dangerous.

"Did he hit you?" Potter asked in a cold voice that sent shivers down Blaise's back as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He could only whimper in the ocean of magic that pressed down upon him. But if he'd been able to, Blaise was sure he would have screamed.

Draco's gaze flickered towards Blaise's as he heard the whimper and when the blonde Slytherin spoke his voice sounded distressed.

"No Harry, Blaise wouldn't do that. I bit him, it was just a misunderstanding, kind of anyway..."

Potter snarled at Draco for defending the dark-haired Slytherin before grabbing a fistful of blonde locks and forcing Draco's head back. Draco obeyed immediately and offered his throat to Potter without second thoughts. Blaise felt cold at the gesture. Draco was lost, he realized... He would never belong to Blaise or anyone else ever again... Not after Potter.

"Why are you defending him?" Potter sounded frustrated as he let his left hand carcass Draco's throat in a possessive manner.

It wasn't really a question who had put the marks there anymore and as Potter caressed Draco's mistreated throat the pain faded in Blaise's cheast.

"Please Harry", Draco pleaded again. Trust me, I will solve this myself. No need for your hero-complex."

Blaise froze as he heard Draco talk back to Potter. He wondered what would happen as the golden boy narrowed his eyes momentarily... before letting out a surprised laugh.

Blaise stared as the threatening magic that had drained his forces disappeared. Potter's two friends got up from their positions on the other side of the corridor as they stared at Draco and their group leader. Blaise carefully put some distance between Potter and himself with slow movements. Reluctant to leave Draco.

Said Draco didn't stop kneeling as Potter's pressure disappeared, which made Blaise wonder if he'd been forced to his knees at all. Perhaps it was Draco's way of showing respect to Potter who after all seemed to have his undying loyalty.

The blonde boy wore a smile as Potter's grasp on his hair softened and went back to gentle caressing. He looked up at Potter with questioning eyes, as if searching for permission to stand up. The golden boy just smiled a warm smile at Draco and pulled the blonde boy to his feet with a rough force. The moment Draco had retrieved his balance Potter plunged forward and kissed him.

Blaise felt how his cheeks grew red at Potter's attack that was nothing else than vicious. Draco seemed to be almost consumed as Potter vibrated with magic that made the people shiver at the pure concentrate of power in the air. Blaise had no idea how Draco could stand that intensity so close to the source, he should by all logic have blacked out by now.

But the blonde Slytherin held on as Potter made Draco moan and whimper in the most improper of ways and Blaise felt a pang of pain at the sight. But he ignored his feeling because he knew that Draco belonged to someone else, Draco was not just someone else's partner, he was someone else's _**dog**_.

Potter let go of Draco after a last lick against the blonde's lip and turned his predatory eyes towards Blaise. The dark haired Slytherin shivered at the gaze.

"You", Potter said with a snarl that made the dazed Draco in his arms grip a hold of the golden boy with a worried expression. "You will never touch Draco again." The threat _'or else'_ didn't need to be said as Blaise knew that Potter could take him out without breaking a sweat. Blaise only lowered his gaze and swallowed soundly. Potter seemed happy with that answer thought and returned his focus to Draco.

"You taste foul."

"Sorry."

"Is this a fucking game to you?"

"Never."

"Then. Don't. Do. This. To. Me!"

Draco whimpered at the harsh words and nodded solemnly. Potter sighed loudly and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips. He stroked Draco's hip fondly as he buried his face in Draco's hair, inhaling deeply.

"Harry", the voice of the mud-blood broke through the tense silence as she and the red head stared at the drama in front of them.

Potter lifted his head from Draco's hair and sent an _I-explain-everything-later_ look towards his friends. Granger and the weasel seemed content with that for the moment and fell silent once again. Potter returned his attention towards Draco.

"Why do you still have these?" He wondered and caressed Draco's throat with a gentle hand. The bruised flesh standing out in a clear contrast to the otherwise milk white skin.

"You made it permanent", Draco said with a steady voice as he closed his eyes, seemingly fighting not to shiver as Potter's hand stroke his neck slowly.

"I did?" Potter's voice sounded surprised as he made Draco expose his throat again. He looked at the marks that covered Draco's flesh and made a content sound before bringing the blonde Slytherin's eyes back to meet his. "You want me to take it away?" Potter asked in a soft voice.

Draco looked thoughtfully back at the Gryffindor in front of him as he didn't answer at once. He appeared to fight within himself as Potter watched Draco's struggle with a bemused expression.

At last Draco looked into the golden boy's eyes with a firm expression.

"Not yet please", he said in a quiet tone. "Can I just have them for a little while longer."

Potter beamed at the blonde Slytherin before moving on to nuzzle Draco's neck.

"Why do you want to keep them?" Harry wondered as Draco seized the opportunity to run his fingers through raven locks.

"Because I'm your _dog_-" Draco interrupted himself and bit his lower lip.

"You're my what?" Potter wondered as he raised his head to meet Draco's gaze. Draco looked insecure for a moment and stilled his hands that were tangled in the midnight black hair of one Harry Potter.

"Your dog..." He whispered and broke their eye contact in favour of staring at the floor.

Potter only appeared amused as he placed a hand under Draco's chin and tilted his head up again.

"I like _dogs_", he smiled as Draco's insecure stance disappeared.

Blaise stared at the couple in front of him with a mixture of relief and sadness. Potter didn't seem to mind a loyal dog and he didn't really look like he might throw Draco away anytime soon.

Perhaps he should just let this go? Perhaps Draco becoming a dog was okay as long as he was Potter's dog? Because frankly... Blaise thought with a pained smile as he watched the odd couple in front of him. The golden boy was as much a dog for Draco as the blonde was for Potter.

Yeah, Blaise brightened up as he noticed the weasel look at his friend with disbelieving eyes. This could actually work out and even be fun.

The weasel made a choked sound as Potter added another mark to Draco's neck.

Fun indeed.

* * *

AN/ Yello!

This was just a one-shot that lingered on my mind so I wrote it down. It's kind of connected to a previous two-shot that I did but I still consider this an own story x) if that makes sense?

Usually I do not write in anything else than first-person perspective… but I think this turned out all right anyway.

My English is not flawless so sorry for mistakes that I've made and I hope you enjoyed the read!

Have a continuing great day/night!


End file.
